So This Must Be Love
by capnquirkl
Summary: Its been years since everything has happened between Gaara and Lee, and when Lee is assigned to protect the Kazekage from the prowling Akatsuki, will Lee's forgiveness mend their past? *LeeGaara yaoi warning. If you don't like it don't read it !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry its in that 'you walked down the street' format. I wrote this a long time ago, but I really love it. So I'm putting it up hereee! :D I'll check the reviews and see if people like it enough for meh to continue. C:

Chapter 1.

Rock Lee's Point of View

"Hokage-sama! Please!" You shrieked in horror of your upcoming mission to the Hidden Sand Village of Suna. "No! And that's FINAL!" You flinched at her echoing voice in the capital building of your village, Konoha. "Rock Lee…" She sighed heavily, showing she had had a rough week. "I'm sorry…but this mission is too important to cancel now. And every other ninja is on a mission in the village. How ironic…that's a first since Orochimaru attacked…" The 5th said with great remorse, yet chuckling lightly as she breathed. You were saddened as she talked on, while fearing to see the new Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara…

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama. I'll do my best." You said sheepishly as you bowed and left quickly, closing the door on your way out.

You walked out of the building and breathed in heavily, looking backward, up at the outer window to the 5th's room. You turned back slowly, sighing lightly and continued walking home, to gather your belongings for the trip. It was an extended mission, so it would take some time to complete it.

Walking home, you ran into someone that actually lifted your spirits. "Hi Lee." She giggled lightly, waving as she turned to meet your gaze. "S-Sakura!" you smiled brightly and turned to meet her as well. "Yeah…it's been a while, hasn't it?" She said kindly, with a sweet smile, holding a light red lily.

"Sakura…I hope you don't mind me asking…but what are you doing with a Lily?" You asked, inquisitively. She smiled nostalgically and turned away. You suddenly realized that the flower was for Sasuke. Even after a year and a half since he left for Orochimaru's, she still loved him.

You knew all along you could never stand a chance against Sasuke in that area. And she loved him far more than she had even liked you. Quite frankly, you felt even worse now.

"Well…I'm going to put this in the cemetery." She said looking back up at you, quickly. _The cemetery?_ You thought confusedly. "I'm actually going to the 3rd's grave…to put this on his memorial. I go once every week and I'm trying to get there early…before any other mourners come."

You felt an instant shock of relief as she said those words. But still…deep in her heart, you knew every day that she was crying for Sasuke and in very much pain.

"Right." You encouraged her and smiled quickly. "I don't want to keep you waiting. You shouldn't be late." You sighed lightly as her smile dropped. She looked somewhat surprised. Putting on a fake smile, she agreed. "I guess you're right. I should go. Nice bumping into you again, Lee." She stated and walked off.

Her expression was grim as she walked away, a slight fear that he would see through her cover of taking the flower to a shrine she had of her team, especially Sasuke. A small tear ran down her cheek as she cupped her face in her palms and ran off, dropping the Lily.

Trudging up your driveway, you grab your keys and unlock the door. The cold doorknob gave you chills, knowing you were leaving the cool sensation.

Now, you had your own apartment, awaiting you eighteenth birthday, which you hoped to be a good one. Not many times was your birthday actually celebrated, since you didn't have many friends back then. No Tenten, Neji or Gai-Sensei, though you saw Gai frequently.

You slipped off your shoes and walked into your room, closing the door after yourself. You didn't feel like dealing with any of the whining cats in the house. Soon, you were finished packing and got a note from the Hokage that awaited your mission to start. You were to leave the next morning. She wrote that she had something to tell you.

That night, you slept uneasy and in fear of your mission. You only had to stay with the Kazekage to protect him for a few weeks. The Akatsuki, a group of assassins, were trying to capture him. Though the whole village was on guard, Suna called for aid. You were the only ninja open for the job and you thought that the 5th literally hated you…for she had heard of your past fight with Gaara in the second round of the Chuunin Exams.

"Hokage-sama…" You whimpered lightly in your sleep as you tossed and turned, dreaming of your mission. The only thing you were afraid of was going to see Gaara. Despite the fact that he hated you and wanted to kill you, you could never control your emotions around him. You couldn't control this mass amount of anger you felt around him. Other feelings as well…feeling that were completely unknown to you.

The next morning, you were all set to go and awaiting the 5th to come see you off. She said earlier that she wanted to tell you something. Something…important.

**A/N: **Welll. Sorry this chapter cuts off at a shitty spot. I totally forgot, haha. The next chapter is too long to attach to this one, so just go read it! XD

Reviews would be very much appreciated! C:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Herro againn. ;D I hope this chapter is the one that actually makes you want to continue, seeing as how he is in Suna noww. c: Enjoy! Reviews preassseeee.

Chapter 2.

"Rock Lee." You heard as the 5th walked up to you, slowly with poise. "Y-Yes, Hokage-sama?" You replied sheepishly, rumors of her beauty really defined her. "I want you to protect this man. The Kazekage is an essential part of our peace treaty with Suna. Please carry out this mission and do not fail. I'm counting on you." She stated, putting her hand on your shoulder. "Hai!" You replied awkwardly, a tint of red on your cheeks.

After, you jumped onto a tree's branch and turned to face the 5th. Saluting her, she simultaneously motioned you off. You nodded quickly and left.

About ten hours passed and you were completely beat. Though you had gone the whole ten hours without stopping, you would arrive almost a day earlier if you kept up your pace up.

Stopping in a forest-like spot on your way, you hoped you would actually live out the night. The seasons were changing and it was getting colder each night.

Soon, in the morning, you gathered your belongings and was on your way again. You had traveled for about 3 days so far, with sleeping and jumping through meals to get there early.

Now, your trip was nearly finished, as the Suna gates grew bigger as you drew near. You sighed. _All right…I can do this. _You thought as you landed before the giant gates to Suna.

Someone called down to you. "Hey, you there…what is your mission?" A man shouted. "O-Oh! I'm here one business from the Village hidden in the Leaves! My name is Rock Lee!" You wailed back up to them. "Yes! We've been expecting you." The man said and signaled the others to open the doors to the city. "Right then…" You mumbled to yourself and sighed, shifting your luggage as you walking into the village of Suna.

Stumbling on piles of sand as you walked to the capital building, you recognized some familiar faces. Like that Kankuro guy who should've fought against Shino, but had to withdrawal. He gave you a look of surprise, as in he probably had no idea why you were there. But he waved anyway, as did you.

As you came to the capital building, you went through the lobby and asked one of the clerks where the Kazekage's room was. She said that you weren't allowed there and that you needed an appointment.

"M-My name is Rock Lee. I'm from the Leaf Village, Konoha and I'm supposed to protect the Kazekage from—" You babbled as the clerk quickly reached out and covered your mouth. You muffled a whine as she looked around the lobby.

She lightly lifted her hand and placed her index finger over her mouth, signaling you to be quiet. You were confused at her statement.

"Um. I'm confused—"

"Please. Don't talk about that with civilians around. Its kind of secret." She intervened. "Sorry." You whispered as she lifted her hand from your mouth. "Its fine. The room you're looking for is just down the hall, room 207."

You nodded quickly, turning down the hall and stopped before the Kazekage's room. _Oh god_, you thought hesitantly, not wanting to enter the door in front of you.

Gliding your fingers across the doorknob, you twist it slightly and push the door open, sighing as you did so.

"Oh."

Looking up at the Kazekage, he was much more handsome now. He didn't look at all like the short, angst-filled sand ninja like he used to. He looked much calmer and kinder.

"You." He murmured to some surprise as to remembering the fight between the both of you. His eyes became wide.

"Um—Yes, I'm here on a mission from—"

"Your body seems to be healed well." He said politely, noticing the ease of your moving as to when you were fighting Kimimaro, the last time you saw Gaara.

"Hai. I'm doing much better actually," you replied, offering a small smile, rubbing the back patch of your hair.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"About the mission—" The Kazekage started.

"Right. Have you heard of the Akatsuki?" You questioned, pulling out a letter signed by the Hokage about the secrecy of your mission and its importance. As he read it over, his eyes seemed to widen.

"You're here—to protect me?" The Kazekage seemed confused.

"Hai. I am, sir." You returned sheepishly.

He turned away and folded the note as it was, tossing it to the ground in front of you. "There must be some mistake. You can't protect me."

"What?" You shout in disbelief of his word choice. "Why can't I?" Your uncontrollable anger was starting to bleed through the soft, shyer self that you pursued so often.

"I won't allow someone with lesser skills than I to protect me. Think about it, and it doesn't even make sense." The Kazekage scorched, giving you a dark glare. You flinched backward slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

You tried to hold your anger at a calm level, to avoid punishment by Suna, yet this man just boiled your blood on contact. Boldly walking over to him, you grab the collar of his robes and pull him upward, you being taller than he still after all these years.

"I don't care who you think you are, but I am not going to let you insult me like that when I'm one of the best ninja in my village! And you should feel grateful that someone actually cares enough about you to come and protect you!" You shout in his face, fury in your eyes as his eyes grew wider and wider, the sea green shining brightly. He was very surprised at your speech.

"I'd say that anyone coming to protect you would be better than living your whole life being unhappy and alone…no one deserves that! No one Gaara!" You shook him slightly as your grasp lightened suddenly, releasing him and coving your mouth as you realize what you just said and how you defiled his name from your lips.

Backing away slowly, you bow intensively. "I am sorry, Kazekage! I don't know what has come over me. I beg your forgiveness."

"Its—Its alright. Stand up." Gaara said, kindness in his tone as you stood up straight to look at a smile plastered on his lips. "I'll allow you to protect me." He wrapped an arm around his other and turned around to face out the window, showing off the entire village. "You're kind." He said lightly, turning back around as you keep a blank stare in awe.

"Thank you, for bringing me something I have never had."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Nearly three days had passed and the Kazekage was beginning to open up to you. There was no sign of the Akatsuki and it was certainly taking some weight off your shoulders.

You had to attend him in everything he did, but hey, you were fine with getting to know him. He was a much better person than you panned him out to be. He even started calling you by your name instead of 'you' or just calling you to do things. Maybe he had just changed completely from the Chuunin Exams, though you were still unsure…

"Kazekage-sama?" You looked down to Gaara as he flipped through documents, signing treaties and bills. "Yes, what is it Lee?" He inferred, not straying from his work. "Its just that…why did you try to kill me even after I was out of the Chuunin Exams?" You questioned hesitantly on knowing his answer, afraid of his response. His eyes shot open.

"I'd heard it from Naruto and Gai-Sensei. After I was knocked out…and in my hospital room. I never knew why is all."

His chair turned as he stood out of it, his head turning to the window as he walked over to it. "I'm sorry for asking—"

"Its fine…there was a reason." He calmly informed me, turning to me with a very nostalgic expression. "Gaara…" You whispered.

"When I was younger, everyone was afraid of me, because I could control sand with out any hand signs or jutsu…they thought I was a monster. My uncle, Yashamaru, was the only person who believed in me and told me to never listen to them. I loved him very much for his kindness, since my parents were dead and he took care of me."

"One night I tried to hurt myself with a kitchen knife, yet I realized the sand wouldn't allow it and Yashamaru showed me that it wasn't pleasant to feel pain. He cut his own finger and showed me blood for the first time. I bandaged his finger for him, thinking everything was fine between us." He stated sadly, his head dropping slightly as he stared at the floor.

"W-What happened to him, Kazekage-sama?" You trembled, never seeing Gaara look like this before. He sighed.

"That night, I was outside on the roof of my house, sad to say I was crying, a ninja attacked me there, even though my sand protected me, this ninja kept throwing kunai and paper bombs…finally the sand attacked him with the very kunai he threw at me. I rushed over to him in fear and saw that the ninja's finger was bandaged and millions of shocks of horror went through my spine." Gaara's face was filled with anger, although I felt horrible for what had happened to him.

"Yashamaru told me he hated me that night…and that I was the reason his sister died. He said that my mother died for me…and that it had ruined his life. Any memory of happiness I had, died with him." You offered a sympathetic look as Gaara leaned his head on the glass.

"That was the night I felt I could never love again. I forced the sand to give me the scar on my forehead." His eyes grew weary as your fists clenched so harshly they almost bled.

As you looked upward at Gaara with determined eyes, he turned to meet your gaze. You ran to him in a tight embrace as he grunted lightly in surprise. You blushed as you wrapped your arms around the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama…you're not alone in this world." You stated, releasing him from your embrace and parting from him. Your arms extended as your hands grazed his shoulders.

"Even if you doubt it, you still have one friend in me. I'll never betray you…I am here to protect you." You informed him as you offered a small smile. Gaara's face was still blank as your eyes closed within the smile. His face was a light red as a high grunt in awe escaped his lips.

"Lee." Gaara said faintly as your eyes opened in wonder. The young Kazekage rushed near you, as he attached his arms around your torso. "Thank you…you are indeed, my only friend. I thank you so very much!" Gaara stated as tears began to pour from his eyes. You could tell this by the cracks in his low voice. You hugged him as well when the accountant from outside opened the door.

You both broke apart instantly as Gaara wiped his eyes with his long, overbearing, white robe. The accountant looked up from her papers, adjusting her thin-rimmed, reading glasses.

"I'm sorry…did I interrupt something?" She inquired with a light smirk across her lips. Your face was nearly bright red as you waved your hands back and forth slowly.

"N-No! Its not what it looks like! I swear!" You panicked hysterically as the accountant looked over to the Kazekage, a small smile was spread upon his lips and a sympathetic and truly happy look emanated from his eyes. The accountant winked at him as she apologized for barging in. "My apologies, excuse me." She said as she closed the door, a slight giggle came from her lips as she covered her face, walking back to her desk.

"S-Sorry Kazekage-sama…that was completely unpredictable."

"Its fine...I don't mind."

"Really, Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes, I'm quite relieved it happened." A smile was flashed from Gaara's lips at you as you blushed lightly. "Hai, Kazekage!"

"And Lee?" He added.

"Yes, sir?"

"I am your friend, not your Kazekage…call me Gaara."

There was a small pause as you smiled inwardly, looking up at him with determination in your eyes. Gaara flushed lightly.

"Hai…Gaara!"


End file.
